Saved from Scrap
Saved from Scrap is the fourth episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Is This the End? in 1989. Plot All the engines on the Fat Controller's railway work very hard, but they are happy to be kept busy and really like being described as "really useful". One day, Edward tells Thomas that he is going to the scrapyard and Thomas jokes that Edward is not that old, but Edward knows that Thomas is only teasing. At the scrapyard, there are a lot of rusty old pieces of vehicles and machinery. Here they are broken down and Edward takes them to the steelworks, where they are melted down so they can be used again. When Edward arrives that morning, he sees a very unusual sight; a traction engine. Edward is surprised, as the engine is not broken or rusty. Edward says hello and asks why he is at the scrapyard. The traction engine introduces himself as Trevor and tells Edward that he is due to be broken up the following week. Edward is very upset to hear this, as Trevor is still clearly in almost-working condition. Trevor tells Edward that his master decided he was old-fashioned and Edward responds that he gets told the same thing, but knows that he is actually really useful. Edward then asks Trevor what work he did and Trevor tells him about his old life; he would travel from farm to farm doing various jobs like hauling logs and threshing corn. He happily remembers how children would be excited to see him and he would give them rides. Trevor enjoys remembering this most of all, revealing how much he loves children. Edward leaves the scrapyard upset that this clearly hard-working and kind engine is going to be broken up for no reason and travels to the station trying his hardest to think of a way to save Trevor. Although he can think of many people who love engines, he cannot think of any who would have the room for a traction engine. As he enters Wellsworth, Edward spots the vicar and realises he could be the perfect person to save Trevor. The vicar notices that Edward seems upset about something and the driver explains about Trevor's situation. Edward begs the vicar to save Trevor and the vicar promises to take a look at Trevor. Later Trevor's driver, Jem Cole, tells Trevor that the vicar is coming to look him over. Both are excited and Trevor is fully cleaned up and oiled. Soon he has shining green paint and golden brass, making him look wonderful. The vicar and his two sons arrive and Trevor starts riding around the yard as good as new and happier than ever. Afterwards, the vicar talks to the scrapyard owner and is able to buy Trevor cheap. Jem Cole tells Trevor that he has been saved from scrap and will now live at the vicarage. Now Trevor lives at the vicarage orchard, which is next to the main line. As a result, he and Edward see each other everyday. Trevor enjoys his new work, but his favourite day of the year is the day of the church fête, when he has a wooden seat bolted on to him and gets to give children rides. Often afterwards, he will be seen lying asleep thinking about the wonderful day he has had and the children he met. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Trevor * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Scrapyards * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Knapford Yards * Rolf's Castle * Sodor Shipping Company Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. * At the church fête, look to the back of Trevor and you can see a double decker bus. * In Norway, this episode is named "Saved from the Scrapyard". In Germany, it is called "Don't Scrap, Please!". The Italian title is "The Saved Tractor". In Japan, this episode is called "Trevor Avoids Being Scrapped". It is called "Trevor" in Welsh. * The still shot of Thomas saying "What, already? You're not that old!" would be used as a prominent series icon until 1998. * In the Japanese narration, Charlie spoke Edward's dialogue when he was asking the Vicar to save Trevor. * In Germany, this episode is called "Please Do Not Scrap". The Dutch title is "Saved From the Junkyard". In Spanish, is called "Back To The Action". * Ringo Starr's US narration was not released on home media until 2012 when it was included on Engine Friends. *George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. Goofs * When Edward is leaving the scrapyard, he is wearing one of The Scottish Twins's face masks. * When Edward approaches Wellsworth, in the George Carlin version, he has Thomas' whistle sound. In the Ringo Starr versions, no whistle sound is heard. * When Edward passes Tidmouth Sheds, he isn't pulling any trucks. But when he reaches the scrapyards, China clay trucks appear behind him. Then, when he passes Rolf's Castle, he is pulling regular trucks. When he is at Wellsworth however, he's pulling China clay trucks again. * When doing the American narration for this episode, George Carlin says, in Trevor's voice, "'Hello!' said Edward. "You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here?'" * Thomas' driver is missing when Edward leaves to go to the scrapyard. * When Trevor asks Jem Cole if he thinks the Vicar will buy him, a hair is visible on Trevor's boiler. Gallery File:SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard2.jpg|1987 UK title card File:SavedfromScrapWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:SavedFromScraprestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:SavedfromScrap1993titlecard.jpg|1993 US title card File:SavedfromScrapUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:SavedfromScrapSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasSeason2promo.jpg File:SavedFromScrap1.png File:SavedfromScrap3.png File:SavedfromScrap4.png File:SavedfromScrap5.png File:SavedfromScrap6.png File:SavedfromScrap7.png|The Church Fête File:SavedfromScrap8.png|Thomas and Edward File:SavedfromScrap9.png File:SavedfromScrap10.png File:SavedfromScrap11.png|Thomas File:SavedfromScrap12.png File:SavedfromScrap13.png File:SavedfromScrap14.png File:SavedfromScrap15.png File:SavedFromScrap16.png|Edward with Donald or Douglas' face File:SavedfromScrap17.PNG File:SavedfromScrap18.png File:SavedfromScrap19.png File:SavedfromScrap20.png File:SavedfromScrap21.png File:SavedfromScrap22.png File:SavedfromScrap23.png File:SavedfromScrap24.png File:SavedfromScrap25.png File:SavedfromScrap26.png File:SavedfromScrap27.png File:SavedfromScrap28.png File:SavedfromScrap29.png|The Vicar and Jem Cole File:SavedfromScrap30.png File:SavedFromScrap31.jpg File:SavedFromScrap32.jpg File:SavedfromScrap33.jpg File:SavedfromScrap34.PNG File:SavedfromScrap35.png File:SavedfromScrap36.PNG File:SavedfromScrap37.png File:SavedFromScrap38.jpg File:SavedFromScrap39.png|Thomas and Gordon File:SavedFromScrap40.png File:SavedFromScrap41.png File:SavedFromScrap42.png File:SavedFromScrap43.png File:SavedFromScrap44.png File:SavedFromScrap46.png Episode File:Saved From Scrap - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes